Grelle in Hottie land
by Tennosuke
Summary: Will is being elusive today and Grelle is bound and determined to get to the bottom of it, what happens when they fall down a 'rabbit' hole and end up in none other than... Hottie Land...? Oneshot, Pairing is Grelle and Will.


**Don't even ask me where this idea came from. Sorry it's short and sorry for not putting Ciel in it... Oh well, as you have probably figured out; I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

Will was being very elusive today. Running around and making me chase him down. I would yell his name to get his attention but he wouldn't look but at me. He would just keep running.

We eventually ended up in the cinematic records room. I didn't know why Will had led me here as we typically weren't even allowed near here.

I chased him up and down shelves and under desks until finally he disappeared. I wondered around for a few moments before noticing something shining on the ground.

Will's Glasses.

They were right next to a hole in the ground. I gasped a bit, hoping that Will hadn't fallen down the hole.

I leaned over to look in it, even calling out Will's name. I called it until I saw his hand reach out of the hole.

I smiled happily and grabbed it to pull him out but Will ended up pulling me in.

Will's hand let go of mine after I started falling. It was a strange experience because it felt like I was falling up, I wasn't going fast and my head wasn't hurting or anything. When I saw bright green perfect grass in the distance I wasn't scared that I was going to fall on it and have my brains go everywhere. In fact I landed quite softly with a small 'oomph'.

I stood up immediately and straightened up my glasses. "WILL!" Where could that damn reaper have gotten off too?

I took in my surroundings for the first time and my eyes widened. It was bright and cheery. There were butterflies and flowers everywhere, along with beautifully mowed grass and tall well watered trees. It was as if I had fallen into a fantasy book.

"DAMN IT!" I heard coming from somewhere.

I looked around for a moment until I saw Will. "Wiil! Whheeerrre arre weee?!" I called out, noticing for the first time that he had a bunny ears head band on. Kawaii! He looked so cuuuute!

"Damn you Grelle!" He yelled then took off down a well-worn path.

I tried to follow him and keep up with his marathon pace but soon I couldn't see him any more and the pain in my side was getting worse.

My stomach growled lightly when I smelled this wonderful aroma... I followed my nose until I saw a long table with a perfectly white table-cloth on it. It looked like something Sebas-chan would set up.

But at the head of the table I did not see my dear Bassy, I saw a hottie I wasn't very familiar with. He had long gray hair that was just slightly brushed out of his eyes.

"Come to me Grelle Suttcliff." He said with a demonic smile and I couldn't help but walk closer to him. The power of his hotness compelled me.

I took a seat right next to him and he poured me a glass of tea.

"Please drink." He said with a smile, his hair moving all the way out of one eye when doing so. My eyes widened at the same time at how beautiful his eyes were.

I took a small sip but the tea went down hard. My throat felt terribly constricted.

I heard something in the distance, along the lines of a meow coming from the nearby forests. But though it was hard to tell I'm sure it was Sebastian's voice.

I stood up quickly and apologized for leaving so soon but took off into the forest "Please come back Grelle! Please!" I heard the man yell, I ignored him though and continued running, after the continuous cat calls.

I finally saw him. Bassy was sitting in a tree wearing cat ears.

My eyes went huge and my mouth gaped as Sebastian pounced on me, hooking himself on my body.

"S-sebastian..." I said with my eyes still wide.

"Grelle come to me." Sebastian said with a blank look in his eyes.

"But I'm right here." I said with confusion.

"Come on."

"Sebastian I'm right here!" I said a little more forcefully.

"Gre-elle! Come ooon." Sebastian said again and I pushed him off.

I ran farther into the woods. For some reason the voice didn't sound like Sebastian's. The voice sounded very sad and I had to get away...

I heard a rather flamboyant voice coming from a light in the distance. I ran there as fast as I could and soon I was facing the Viscount Druitt.

"My love!" He announced and I furrowed my eye brows.

No he did **not** belong in Hottie Land.

"My dear sweet Shinigami!" He said loudly but again I could hear it, a sadness in his voice, like he was crying on the inside.

"Come to me my love and quickly. I don't want to lose you." He yelled harshly.

"Loose me? How could that happen?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Grelle don't leave me! I don't want to lose you!" He yelled, the sadness in his voice overwhelming, so again I ran.

I didn't know where I was going at the moment but I could hear one last voice.

The person the voice belonged to was nowhere...

I leaned against a tree and sunk to my knees.

"STOP!" I screamed. The sad voice whispering in my ear was driving me mad.

"NO! NO!" I yelled again.

"Grelle won't you come to me... come be with me..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Grelle come on you can do it!" The voice was a little more forceful now.

"STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled very loudly, making my heart beat fast.

It thundered lightly and out of nowhere storm clouds rolled in. Rain started to fall lightly.

Very lightly.

"Grelle..." The voice whispered.

"No.. No..." I said almost crying myself.

"Wake up."

I shot up, feeling something tear at my arm as I did so, I looked down at my arm and saw a thin trail of blood coming from it.

"Grelle!" I heard the voice yell again, but now I knew who it was.

I blinked my eyes a few times getting used to the light of the room I was in.

I wasn't in Hottie land anymore, I was in a completely white room, laying on a white bed, wearing nothing but boxers.

I looked to my left and there was Will openly crying.

"Grelle... Grelle..." He kept muttering before throwing his arms around me tightly and kissing my cheek lightly.

"You idiot." He said as he started to openly sob on my shoulder. "I can't believe you left me." He sobbed out, his voice cracking and an immense number of tears dripping down my chest.

"Will... Where was I?" I asked, my voice scratchy and rough.

"You were in a coma for four days!" He exclaimed "I found you passed out in a pool of blood," He let out a large sob "I thought you were dead Grelle..."

I widened my eyes. So... Hottie land was just a coma dream?

I heard a door open to my right but I didn't bother to look, I rubbed Will's back lightly and kissed his temple many times.

"Grelle your finally awake!" I heard a voice exclaim. It sounded just like Ronald's.

I turned to face him, still keeping one hand on Will. "Yeah I guess so..." I said and Smith smiled at Will.

"Will didn't leave your side once, kept talking to you, hoping you know it would get through to you." He said with a slightly cheesy romantic smile as he set a tray of food down on a counter and exited the room.

"It was a stupid thing of me to do.. It probably didn't get through to you anyway..." With said with a blush.

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I heard it all." I said against his lips, then continued to passionately kiss him.

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
